


he has eyes like high grade cocaine

by ameliafuckingshepherd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Eren - Freeform, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, References to Drugs, Smut, Violence, but you know who else sucks, ereri, i think i might have to put underage bc idk what shit im going to write and eren is only like 17 so, im honestly not even sorry, mature - Freeform, modern day AU, on levis dick, so at lesy im not the only one, sorry god i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliafuckingshepherd/pseuds/ameliafuckingshepherd
Summary: pretty much just a lot of sarcastic shit writing. eren witnessed a murder, now he has to work part for the city's most notorious crime lord Levi. Between the ammo shipments and the large amounts of crack cocaine, Eren doesn't find much time to spend with his boyfriend, the previously mentioned crime lord. But when they do manage to sneak a kiss, it's sweet. A lot of fluff. A lot.





	1. PDA

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS SHIT FIC YEET

Hi! my name is Eren, and this is the story of how i wound up naked on the kitchen floor of Los Angeles's most notorious crime lord. It all started when i was in sixth grade. I was just walking home when I thought i saw a cat, one thing led to another and pretty soon i ended up chasing a massive, crippled raven into the criminal ridden slums. It so happened that the particular place i had walked in on was...A MAFIA DRUG DEAL! Now, i wont give you the whole story, but it went like this: 1) I stumble in on a guy with two suitcases: one full of cocaine, and one full of 100 dollar bills. 2) the guy decides to make me come work for him--plot twist! 12 year old me now works for the mafia! 3) this guy happens to be pretty attractive, and we both happen to be pretty gay.

But that's another story. Let's skip ahead a few years: I'm sixteen, and all the murders and illegal theft has calmed down a bit. I work part time in this mansion on the hill where a bunch of movie stars live, and after school one of my co-workers picks me up in a limo to take me to work. (i suggested that they get a car that attracted less attention, but they just ignored me) (they're so fucking extra sometimes) I think my friends might assume that i'm secretly a high class prostitute.

Today, though, My boyfriend Levi (the previously mentioned guy in possession of cocaine and several thousand dollars) Shows up at my school around 10 AM. 

Levi has three rules for dating: 1) no PDA 2) keep it secret and 3) no bodyguards in public. So when he showed up with five of his henchmen and several fire arms, he was breaking at least one of those.

Already, ten people and the office staff were watching us. Body guards? Who could possibly be important enough to warrant body guards? The head of the mafia, thats who.

“What’s wrong?” I immediately ask. “Why didnt you just call me?”

“I’ll tell you in a second.” He glances at the secratary. “I’ll only keep him a minute.”

Levi tugs me outside and into a limo waiting in front of the school. With the guards waiting outside, he locks the doors and removes his sunglasses.

“We’ve got a big shipment of ammo coming in around four AM tonight, I need you to stay later.” He kisses me.

“Okay, but couldn’t you have just told me that later tonight?”

“I could have, but it’s much more fun making a scene.” He laughs, his voice low and gravely. (it sort of turns me on)

“I’ll be at the house around three, yeah?” the house: the mansion we use as headquarters.

“Okay.” Levi kisses me again, his teeth scraping my lip. 

I dont want to leave this. I want to be able to stay here, kissing my boyfriend for a million years. But you know what else i want to do? Pass school. Get job. Have a successful life. 

“I need to get back.”

“I know.”

We exit the car, and before i can go, Levi pushes me against the door and kissed me deeply, which violated rules one and two (three having already been violated). 

“PDA?”

“Oh, fuck off.” He ,mutters, signaling the henchmen to get back in the car.

I am left in front of my highschool with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and the promise that anyone could have just seen the interaction.

I make my way back inside, and slowly back up the the second floor, dissapointed when i didn’t waste enough time to avoid the class entirely. The teacher raises her eye brow skeptically. “What was that about, Mr. Yeager?”

“Nothing,” I mutter. “Just the drug cartel i run.” 

A few people laugh when i get reprimanded for “joking about illegal substances in school”. Oh, if only she knew.

If only she knew.

\------

When i get home, i toss my bag on my bed and flop down, setting my phone alarm for 2:45 AM, and promptly fall asleep.

\------

You know when you wake up and you dont really know where you are for a second or two? Yeah? Well, i woke up completely delirious, with my switch blade pressing against my face and my alarm going off. This mission is going to be just WONDERFUL, isnt it?

 

I rush into the bathroom, examining the damage done oh my cheek. It’s not terrible, but i manage to stop the bleeding.

 

I dress in my black jeans, shirt, combat boots and zip-up hoodie, slipping my phone and knife into my pockets. I quietly tip toe out of my room, then out of my house and into the street where Jean left a car so i could get to the house.

 

The house is really more of an estate. There’s a massive pool, and twelve bedrooms (on the first floor). I let myself in, slipping into one of the gun rooms {i dont fucking know im sorry} and strapping a few onto me, as well as re-loading the one i had stuck in my boot. 

 

I text levi. 

 

Im here. Where do you want me?

 

He responds, master bedroom, third floor. I’ve got everyone there already.

 

\------

 

“So, we’ll be picking the cargo up in the abandoned boat house by the wharf. I want the elite group guarding us from the outside, the oldies with me, Hange, and Erwin in the middle. At least five of you need to be on the truck we’re using for transport at all times, got it?”

 

There are nods of agreement i levi’s direction from all over the packed room. Everyone got a sheet with their assignment and place. That’s how i know this shipment is big. When something is big enough to warrant this many guys and a four am meeting, i know there’s going to be people trying to stop us from completing our task, and that Levi wont allow it.

 

We take several cars: the truck (for transporting cargo), a jeep, a SUV, a prius, a minivan, a range rover and a smart car. Levi, erwin and Hange Are in the range rover, and guess where i am? In the mini van with Connie, Annie, Mikasa, christa, Petra and Marco. The silence in strong, but not stiff. We’re all used to this, to the cold of gun metal pressed against our bare skin, to the buzzing excitement before a task. We have lived this life. We chose this life. Well, most of us. Some, like me, were forced into it. Some, like Mikasa, were pressured into it by their family. 

 

But it doesnt matter now.

 

As we near the location, people begin to leap out of their cars, running alongside of them, taking up their positions. I’m in the Elite group, but it’s really only because i have good instincts to know when someone’s coming. 

I hear indistinct conversations and fan out under the bridge surrounding the bay. I click my pistol into place and lean against the pillar {im sorry about all the p words}, counting the minutes.

One.

Three.

Five.

Seven.

When twenty minutes have passed, I almost suspect something is wrong. But wouldn’t someone send up the red flare if they were in danger? I sigh, checking my phone for the time. It’s 5:30.

I sigh. I cant contact anyone right now, i’ll just have to wait. 

Five more minutes, and The minivan pulls around to pick us up; i climb back in. 

Im glad the the who  
We chatter about the random movie trailer we say yesterday, and the book someone’s sister is reading. Everything is light. We succeeded. We’re safe.

At least, that’s what i think until i hear the first gunshot shatter the glass in the left, back window. 

 

It hits petra in the head, killing her instantly. I shove the fear and sadness back down my throat and shoot blindly out the window, my friends following my lead.

Everything happens quickly. I hear my bullet hit something, and there’s a grun, then a crash, Several more shots are fired into the car, taking down marco and lightly grazing christa. 

Annie, Mikasa and jean continue defending the car as connie drives, and i try to pack the wounds on Marco’s leg. I try to ignore petra. I try to ignore the tears that boil down my face. I try to ignore everything.

We manage to lose the attackers when we go into a busy neighborhood. I dont speak. Jean holds Marco’s head in his lap. Mikasa and annie mutter quietly to each other, both trying to get in contact with Levi and the interior squad.

We pull into the house’s driveway and i stumble out of the car, feeling dizzy.

I pass out.

The last thing i remember is someone shouting my name into the night.

\------

I wake up to someone yelling at me. My head aches, and my forearm is burning.

“Eren! You’ll be late if you dont get up soon!” My mother shouts through my door.

I glance down at myself. I am in my bed. My arm in lined with stitches, visible through the translucent bandage that was half heartedly wrapped around them. I’m still in my shirt. The shirt coated in the blood of-

Oh god.

It all comes rushing back to me. Everything was a blur, everything still is. All i know is that my friends are dead.

I pick up my phone, calling Levi. Is he alright? What if something happened to him?

“Eren?”

“Levi! Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Are you? A bullet skimmed your arm, and you were bleeding a lot. I took you home.”

“Yeah, thanks. You’re sure you’re fine?” 

“Yeah. I have to go. Call me if you need anything, alright?”

“Yeah.” 

I end the call. I wonder is he is listening to the dial tone on the other side of the city.

I shake the feeling off, and change into not bloodstained clothes. I slip the knife back into my pocket, feeling unsafe. I know it’s silly. I’ve been in the same situation a hundred times. But i’ve never personally gotten hurt.

“Eren!” My mother shouts again.

“Sorry, im coming!”

I wipe the excess blood off of my face and hands, and change the bandages on my arm.

Today will not be a great day--especially seeing that i got an hour of sleep.

\------

It’s only when i walk into school a half hour late that i realize i should have worn long sleeves, because i look like a suicidal idiot.

My arm is also bruised, as well as my cheek, presumably from the fall i took when i fainted. I touch my cheek. Run my fingers over the fresh cut. I didnt even get that one in a badass way. I got it because i fell asleep with a knife on my pillow. I mean, come on!

I retrieve my textbooks from my locker, and stroll to my homeroom on the second floor.

Cadet high is a pretty school. All of the ceilings are oak and arched, and the windows are sparkling clean and gorgeous. I drag my fingers across the walls, sighing. 

But the peaceful feeling goes away when i open the door.

“Decided to join us. Mr. yeager?” She raises a brow.

“Yup. sorry, i slept late.” I hand her the tardy pass from the office, attempting to hide me mulliated face with my hair.

“See me after class, Mr. Yeager.”

I groan inwardly. The last thing i want to do is make up a web of lies to cover up my injuries. 

She drones on about the book we’re reading, and about how the author was a depressed crazy guy, and how he ended up famous anyway. 

When the bell rings, i try to run for the door, but Hange grabs my wrist, causing me to yelp in pain. My friend Armin gives me a sympathetic look as he leaves class.

“Mr. Yeager, would you like to explain what caused these injuries?”

“It was really nothing. I nicked my face when i was climbing a tree, and i accidentally cut my arm.” I smile, trying to make her believe me. I hate having to lie to her. She’s always been my favourite teacher.

“Eren, you know you can always talk to me.” She looks me dead in the eyes. I look away.

“Really, im fine. I swear.” im not.

“Does this have anything to do with yesterday?”

Yes. “No.”

“Still, i would like to call your mother about this.” 

I nod. “Yess, miss.”

“And there are holines, you know.”

“For what?”

“Domestic abuse, suicidal thoughts...And you should tell an adult if anything is-”

“Im fine. Just tell my mom or whatever. Can I go?” I cant help being a little short tempered. How could she possibly think Levi would do something like this?

“Yes, you can go.”

I nod again, hurrying out of the room and to a darkened stairwell and calling Levi.

“Hi, babe.” 

“Hello, Eren.” He answers. 

“My teacher is asking about my cuts. She thinks im depressed, and she thinks you were the one who hit me. And she’s calling my mother.”

He is silent for a while. “Do you want to leave? I could come get you if you’re tired.”

It’s just dawning on me that i’m exhausted. That my eyes would close right now, and that i would drift off to sleep.

 

“Would you?”

“I’m leaving the house now.”

now i’m the one left listening to the dial tone. 

I hate being the one who depends on him all the time. I hate needing him so much. 

But sometimes (like now), i’m not sure i could make it through the day without him.


	2. grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down, eren gets grounded x10000000000, and people think levi is abusive (he's not)
> 
> SOMEONE NOTIFIED ME THAT THERE WERE SOME THINGS IN DIRE NEED OF EDITING SO IM SORRY I THINK I FIXED THEM BUT I FORGOT WHERE I HAD PUT A FEW CHARACTERS AND I GOT THREE HOURS OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT SO YEAH SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just FYI in this, eren might be 17 but levi is only like 20 because i feel weird about writing such a large age gap also shit reallly goes down net chapter and it's less playful and fun so sorry in advance to make it up to you they move in together

I guess when you leave early without your parents approval, it’s technically skipping school. I mention this to Levi as we drive to the house.

“Guess so.” 

I lay across the seat, resting my head on levi’s lap. He runs his fingers through my hair.

Mozart is playing over the radio, and it’s lulling me to sleep.

I try to fend it off, try to wait until i was at the house, but i cant.

I fall asleep.

And i dont even know my arm hurts like shit until it stops as i slide out of consciousness. 

\------

Levi’s POV

Eren Yeager is what i prefer to classify as ‘a perfect human being’. I could spend my entire life with him. I could watch as he sleeps forever. (im not creepy what) I could play with his hair for eternity. 

Sasha drives the limo up the hill and into the semi-circle driveway. I pick yp Eren and carry him into my penthouse room, gently setting him on the bed and covering him with a blanket.

For being HQ of a gang, the house is pretty nice. Naturally, as the leader, i got my own room. And when eren stays over, we share it.

\--three months ago--

Eren and i stand five feet apart, the door behind us locked.

I take his hand, leading him to the bed and curling my own body under the blankets.

He has stayed over exactly two and a half times-the half being when he was called home early. We did share a bed. But it doesnt stop my heart from beating faster when he lowers himself next to me.

We tangle our legs together, his hand resting on my waist, and mine draping over his shoulder. As we fall asleep, we normalize our positions and roll away from each other a bit (but not enough that i cant feel the warmth radiating off him).

-Eren has volunteered to be shot at with explosives as part of a test for some new equipment. So have i, though i’m only doing it so i wont have to live without him. They tell us it’s going to be ten minutes, and that we are sacrificing our lives for the advancement of technology, and that we are brave. They tell us we have seven minutes left. They repeat the same words. They say we have five minutes left. They tell us to call anyone we have not yet said goodbye to.

But i realise i dont want to die. I frantically try to pull Eren away. 

“Eren! Come on! You have to leave!” 

“What im doing is right. Im serving the country! What else could i possibly want?” His voice is distant and distorted, like he is underwater.

I pull on his arm harder, but he stays put. “Eren! You have to leave! I love you, please dont die!”

But he smiles and ignores me.

They tell us we have thirty seconds. Begin to sob.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

A blast goes off.-

I sit bolt upright in the bed, tears pouring down my face. I roll Eren over, making sure he’s okay. I shake him awake. 

“Levi! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He pulls me into his tight embrace.

I try to tell him about my dream.

“What do you mean i wouldnt listen?”

“You wouldnt leave. You wanted to die.”

He laughs softly. 

“Stop it! It’s not funny!” I turn away, embarrassed. 

“I’m not going to leave you. You dont have to worry,” His warm smile makes me feel safer than i ever have before. His lips on my forehead lull me back to sleep. His promises that everything will be okay convince me to shut my eyes.

I’ve never understood how someone could be afraid to go to sleep after a nightmare before-at least, not until now.

\------

I finish up a few heist plans and read some of my book before i reluctantly fall asleep beside Eren. It was a long night for me, too.

\------

Eren’s POV

I wake up in Levi’s room, with Levi laying next to me, his eyes shut and breathing even. I smile a little. It’s not often that i get to see him so relaxed. I check my phone. It’s past noon, but i guess the blackout curtains worked well.

Levi blinks blearily, slowly waking up.

“Hey.” I say softly.

“Hey.” he buries his face in my chest. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine. You?”

“Alright. But my arm hurts like shit.”

“I’ll go find some painkillers.” He rolls out of bed and begins to rummage around the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I turn on my phone.

[five missed calls from Mom. Seven texts from Mom. Four missed calls from Dad.]

My heart stops. I quickly ring my mother.

“EREN! WHERE ARE YOU? THE SCHOOL SAID YOU LEFT, IVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!”I hold the phone away from my ear.

“I’m with a friend, I’m fine. Sorry i didn’t call you.”

“I want you home in ten minutes, do you hear me?”

“Okay.”

“Where are you?” I can hear my father asking if it was me in the background. 

“I told you, I’m with a friend. I’ll see you soon, Mom.” I hand up, flopping back onto the bed.

Levi returns with few wills and a cup of water, and i take them gratefully.

“My mom is freaking out.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s really mad i didn’t tell her where i was going.” Levi gets up again, changing his shirt.

I watch his back muscles flex. (every time i watch him do this, i think i get a little bit gayer) “Then you should probably go soon, right?”

My heart sinks, though i know he’s trying to help me. Some part of me wishes he told me to stay and ignore her.

“Yeah, I guess. Could you drive me?”

Levi nods, grabbing his keys. I put my shoes on and follow him outside. 

There are a few permanent residents of the House, and some people just stay over randomly, but we rarely see them. They usually sleep late and leave at night, and never make a lot of noise. But i do see Conny on the winding staircase talking to Yimr. {sorry i probably spelled her name wrong}

We get in his Convertible and begin the twenty minute drive to my house. I look at myself in the mirror. The skin around the cut on my face is vaguely purple, the bruises blackened. My mom is going to right out murder me.

Levi has his sunglasses on again, his raven hair swirling in the wind. 

“What are you smiling about, brat?” Levi glances over at me.

“Oh, nothing.” I grin. “You just look nice today, that’s all.”

I laugh a little when He blushes. 

We pull up right infront of my house. “Aren’t you afraid they might see you?”

Levi shakes his head. Get’s out of the car.

My parents storm through the door, but I just leave the dar and kiss Levi goodbye. My parents know im about as straight as one of those fun straws you get at little kid parties, anyway. 

“Stay safe.” I mutter in his ear.

“I will. You too.” He whispers back.

He drives away, and i remember my parents standing there, pretty much steaming out of the ears. I flash them an innocent smile, and follow them inside.

I am in SUCH deep shit.

\------

“Eren Yeager, do you know how worried we were?” My father shouts.

“Im really sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night, and my face was hurting, so my boyfriend came to pick me up from school and bring me to his house. We fell asleep and it didnt occur to me to call.” I look down at my hands.

“When did you get a boyfriend?” My mother demands.

“A few months ago.”

“Your teacher called us, eren. She told us she thought you were...that she thought he was...hurting you.” she exhales. 

“No! He would never do that!” I can feel tears well up in my eyes. I try to shove them back.

“Then what did happen to you?” My father paces behind my mother’s chair.

“I fell down, and my wrist got cut a little. I’m fine.”

“Eren, we worry about you. You come home with cuts and bruises all the time. How can we be sure no one is doing this to you?”

I stand up quickly, knocking over a book on the arm of the chair. “Because i know. And because you should trust your own son.”

I run to my room and lock the door.

Finish my latin work, my school work and a chapter of a book and go to bed.

I cant fall asleep for a long time, though. I can hear my parents talking behind the door.

I’m going to be grounded for fucking years.

\------

I wake up to my phone ringing. 

“Hello?”

“Oi, how much shit are you in?” Levi’s voice is gravely (sexy), like he just woke up.

“A lot. My teacher told them her theory, and now they think you’re abusing me too.”

“I would never hurt you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.” But what if he did? He is a criminal after all. He’s not completely trustworthy, is he?

“You have school soon. I can bring you some more painkillers.”

“That’d be good, thanks. I should go now.”

“Bye, then.”

“Bye.”

I end our call and shower quickly, dressing in my usual beige shirt and black jeans.

I take the bandages off of my arm. It’s healing a bit, i dont think i need then anymore. The stitches kind of look like spider webs, though, it freaks me out.

I drive to school, avoiding the looks of my parents.

I slump in my desk, listening to Mr. Pyxis lecture and running my finger lightly over my stitches. I wonder if it’s going to scar. Ten minutes into the period, i get called to the office over the PA. 

I meet yimr in the hall, taking the envelope from her. “Levi says to lay low and mind your arm.”

“Tell him thanks.”

Yimr smiles softly. “I hope you get better, Eren.”

“Me too. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

I go to the bathroom to take the narcotics, the pain in my arm subsiding. I look like shit, which i sort of already knew, but it just confirms it when i look in the mirror. I still wonder how Levi would love a mess like me.

\------

The day passes smoothly. Yimr calls me back to her room after school.

“Would you mind if i checked your backpack?” 

“Sure.” Why would she want that? It’s not like she’s going to find anything.

I give her my bag. I watch as she rifles through my pens and notebooks. She’s just going to see my homework and drawing and books and-

“Want to explain why you have a gun?”

Well fuck me up the ass.


	3. groundeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter had some fuck ups. this is my shit fic that i dont put any effort into so i dont really (ever) edit (anything. please tell me if you find something wrong with it, i really want to know so i can fix it. excuse for fucking up last chapter: i'm going to meet my idol tomorrow and i couldnt fall asleep until 1 Am last night because im a nervous wreck, and then i woke back up at 4 AM and couldnt fall asleep. THANKS FOR READING THIS TRASH AND BACK TO THE FLUFF YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET
> 
> (read summary)

Oh shit. I am in SUCH deep shit. I forgot to take my gun out of my backpack. Shit shit shit shit shit.

“Umm...self defense?”

Mr. Pyxis looks like she’s going to rip someone’s eyeballs out. 

“I swear i wasn’t going to use it, i just forgot to take it out.” Oh god, i want to die. I want to pick up the gun and shoot myself.

“You’re going to be expelled, at best.”

“I know.” I swallow. {his nerves aren’t the only thing he’s going to be swallowing in this fic lmao}

“I’m going to notify the principal and call your mother.”

“I know.”

“You’re in a lot of trouble, Eren.”

“I know.”

“Last chance to try and make an excuse.”

“I know. I dont have one. Could i call someone?”

“Stay in this room.”

I nod and get out my phone. I ring Levi.

“I have a gun in my backpack.” I say.

“So what?” Music plays softly on levi’s side of the connection.

“I’m at school, they found it, i’m going to be expelled.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. What do i do?”

“Come to The House whenever you can sneak out. Bring some clothes.”

“Alright. Thanks you, for everything.”

“It’s technically my fault you’re in this situation, anyway.”

“No, it’s not. I was the careless one.”

“Eren…” Levi is silent for a long time. 

“Are you crying?”

“No! Shut up, brat!”

“You totally are. I’m going to tell Erwin. “I tease. But in a softer tone, “I’m going to be fine. We can figure this out.”

“Alright. Promise to come?”

“Yeah. I love you.”

The line goes silent. Shit. Great time to say that. 

“I love you too.”

He hangs up.

Okay. Everything will be okay. I’ll only be expelled. 

“Your boyfriend?” Despite being furious, Mr. pyxis gives me a suggestive smile.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll have to come with me to the principal’s office. And obviously I’ll be taking this.” He holds up the gun.

I nod. I’m pretty obviously not in any place to argue.

\------

I’m expelled, but nothing worse since it wasn’t actually loaded. My parents are pissed as fuck, and i doubt they’ll ever let my out of their sight again. A few of my friends have texted me, having heard the news. I send them all the same generic response: got expelled, never going to be able to leave my house again, but otherwise i’m fine

“Eren Jaeger,” deja vu, much? “What in the world were you thinking?”

I wasn’t.

“Where did you even get a gun?”

My boyfriend/drug dealer/murderer/thief/illegal arms dealer. “I found it.”

I stand up from the same chair i was sitting in the last time i got yelled at. My parents exchange a look that seems a lot like, oh-my-god-what-are-we-going-to-do-with-our-son. I sigh.

I go to my room, lock the door, and begin throwing clothes in my backpack. I run through the house, ignoring the shouts of my parents. I drive as fast as i can to the house, taking as many lose-the-parents detours i can.

What have i gotten myself into?

\------

Levi greets me at the door and hugs me. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine. Now what’s your plan?”

Levi pulls away from me. “I dont have one yet. But you’re staying here until i do.”

\------

I ignore the calls from my parents and turn off my phone. I sit outside, staring into the pool. What am i doing? I cant just hide from my consequences forever. If i can just stay here until my eighteenth birthday in a few months, then i can put this all behind me. 

“Eren, you’re biting you rlip again.” I glance up to see levi.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” he sits behind me, wrapping his arms over my chest and resting his head against my back.

“Why are you so cold?”

“Huh?”

“Your skin. It’s cold.”

“Oh. I dont know. I’m usually cold.”

“Then I’ll just have to warm you up.” I pull him around and kiss him. I love him. I’m not sorry i said it earlier. I love him, and i would be glad to spend the rest of my life with him.


	4. fuck me-or don't

hi sorry i've deleted this chapter, promise another update will be soon xx


	5. note

HI EVERYONE

SO, I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS

IF YOURE INTERESTED, PLEASE CONTACT ME ON INSTAGRAM (@successfulsociopath), TUMBLR (@iamthesockgod), WATTPAD (@nightshadestorm) OR JUST COMMENT!

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, IVE BEEN QUITE BUSY

xxx,

Valentine <3


End file.
